Coffee!
by Swan7
Summary: Sonic suddenly goes haywire when he gets his first taste of coffee. As Tails and Eggman work together to stop the crazy hedgehog, Sonic can't help himself but go along with his crazed mind...
1. One Sip?

**Disclamer! I do not own any of the characters. They are owned by SEGA, wich is pretty obvious! ;)**

Hi'a Tails, what'cha doin' there?" Sonic asked, walking over to the busy fox. "Blaze got me a coffeemaker, and I just got through putting it together." Tails said happily, plugging in the appliance. He got some things out of the cabinet, along with a small glass of water, and poured them into the coffeemaker.

Sonic eyed the coffeemaker as Tails continued. "She said that I work too hard and that I seem tired every time she sees me…" Tails kept talking, but Sonic didn't listen. Instead, he watched the dark drops of coffee fall into the mug. _I've never had coffee before… _He thought, _I wonder what it tastes like._

Sonic crept over to the coffeemaker and reached out for the mug. "Oh no you don't." Tails said, grabbing it before Sonic did. He pulled out the sugar bowl and creamer. "It's for your own good." He warned, stirring the ingredients into the coffee. Sonic frowned, "One sip?"

"No."

Sonic growled and turned to walk away, as Tails went to work on his computer. With the coffee left unguarded, Sonic raced back and downed the coffee with one gulp.

A tingling sensation spread throughout Sonic's body and his head began to cloud, causing him to drop the mug. Hearing the shatter of glass, Tails spun around. "Sonic, what are you…?" He was cut off as Sonic let out a wail of pain. Sonic covered his face with his hands and fell to the ground. "What's happening!" he yelled.

Tails ran over to the hedgehog, "Sonic, I told you not to drink that!" He screamed, "You have a ton of energy as is and you just increased it…By a lot!" Tails pulled out a heart rate device and put it up to Sonic's chest. "Your heart's beating thousands of times per minute!" he gasped, "Sonic, this is dangerous! That's way too much energy for your brain to process!"

Sonic's ears began to flick in every direction and his pupils shrunk. He jumped in the air, screaming, "Help me!" And dashed out of the house. A hole was left where the door once was, and Tails trembled in awe. He had not even seen a rocket go that fast…

**Hope you like it. Please review!**


	2. Pinecones!

**Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. But there it is! And I hope you enjoy it!**

Tree! Rock! Pinecone!" _Wait…Why am I dodging a pinecone? _Sonic sped off_, _as his crazed mind came out with the perfect conclusion,

"The pinecone is my enemy!"

He spun back around and came to a halt at the pinecone. "You are a disgrace to nature!" He screamed, picking it up and throwing it into the air. His face turned red as he watched it fly over the trees, "And don't come back!"

Sonic raced back through the trees "Stupid pinecones! What use are they anyway?" A tall building came into view and Sonic gradually began to go faster. _I wander if they have any coffee? _He thought, dashing into the side of the building.

_I've gott'a find Sonic! _Tails fretted, grabbing a backpack. He slung it around his shoulders and flew out the door. _Maybe I can get a better view from the sky._ He thought, rising into the air.

Smoke seemed to be coming from a building in the north. _My best bet's that way, but with all this smoke it's almost impossible to see... _"Ahh!" Tails shrieked, covering his face. Ashes blew into his eyes and he fell to the ground.

Tails rubbed his eyes and groaned. He tried to fly again, but unexpectedly bumped into something and fell back. "Hey, what was that for?" He groaned, rubbing his head.

"Tails?" said a familiar voice, "Is that you?"

The fog parted to reveal a tall man in a red coat. "Eggman!" Tails shrieked, "What are you doing here?"

The Doctor patted his mustache. "I could ask you the same question." He sighed, turning to face the source of the smoke. The flames were high above the trees now, and the smell of smoke spread quickly through the air. "But what I really want to know is why you destroyed my base?"

Tails jumped back in surprise, "I didn't destroy your base! And besides, why would we want to do that? You haven't done anything recently…" Tails shook his head.

_What could've caused that much destruction?_ He asked himself, facing the wreckage.

Tails felt as if eyes were burning into his back and he quickly spun around to find Eggman's distrustful glare. His mind raced… _Sonic! _

The thought was crazy! _Could Sonic really destroy a base that fast?!_

The wind began to blow in the opposite direction and it was much easier to see Eggman than before. "Did you happen to see Sonic at your base?" Tails asked cautiously.

The Doctor hesitated, as if he didn't know how to answer, "That depends…" He said, flicking a piece of ash off his shoulder, "If you mean by a blue gust of wind unexpectedly dashing by, then yes. But by means of it muttering something about 'coffee'… I have no idea."

As much as Tails didn't like it, he was afraid that he was going to have to tell Eggman what happened.

_C'mon Tails, think! You can't tell Eggman! He'll take it to his advantage!_ Tails pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. After all, this was a threat to Eggman as well

_Just maybe, he could help me…_

"The thing is…" Tails began, "…Sonic got a hold of some coffee and he can't think strait. I think the excess energy is affecting his brain."

Tails didn't like the way Eggman grinned. "Don't even think about it Eggman!" Tails warned, waving his finger infront of the Doctor. "Sonic may not know what he's doing, but don't forget, he took out one of your bases in a matter of seconds. Think of how easy it would be for him to take out an entire fleet of robots!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review! LOL, don't worry, it gets much funnier... (Pinecones, what use are they anyway?) ;D**


	3. The Chilidog

**Chapter .3**

Eggman set his finger up to his mouth and began to think. "You're quite right Tails." He said, staring down at the fox. "Do you have any idea as to how we are going to stop him?"

Tails stared at the ground. "I haven't really thought about it." He answered, scrunching up his face. "Though, we both know that Sonic's fear is water. Do you think that we could lure him to some and get him there?"

Eggman smiled and snapped his fingers, signaling his eggpod. "It's worth a shot."

Sonic stormed back through the forest. "Isn't there a decent place to get coffee around here?" He asked himself, scratching his ear. He heard a buzzing sound and looked up to the sky. A two tailed fox and a large man were sitting on what looked like a giant grey egg. Sonic kept running, watching as the fox dangled something in the sky.

"Hey Sonic!" The fox screeched happily, "How about a chilidog?!"

Sonic stopped as the flying object came closer. He tried to get a better view of the object the fox was holding. "Chilidog?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's a chilidog?"

Tails slapped his hand to his face and turned to Eggman. "Yep, he's lost it!"

Eggman laughed as he landed the eggpod. "So Sonic likes chilidogs, eh?"

Tails nodded his head and jumped out of the ship, "I'll be right back." He said, walking towards the blue hedgehog. Sonic cocked his head and crossed his arms. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the piece of food. Tails stepped back and raised the chilidog into the air. "It's a chilidog, Sonic, your favorite! And if you want it you have to follow me."

Sonic distrustfully eyed the object and quickly dashed off. "I want coffee, not chilidogs!"

Tails' face grew red with irritation. _Fine! If Sonic wants coffee then I'll give him some!_

Tails stormed back to the eggpod. "Hey, Eggman!" He asked, jumping into the pod. "You got any coffee?" Eggman looked back in surprise. "I thought it wasn't good for Sonic to have coffee."

Tails shook his head, signaling Eggman to look in the direction Sonic took off. "Sonic wants coffee." Tails began, looking to a lake that lay far ahead of Sonic's path. "And as far as we know, that is the only thing he wants right now. It could be our lure."

Eggman grinned, nodding his head. He ordered a machine to get him a quick cup of coffee.

Sonic stopped in the middle of the forest and put his hand against a tree.

_Since when have I liked chilidogs?!_

**Yes I know, Sonic can't remember that he likes chilidogs! Scary right! Anyway, sorry that this chapter was so short and I'll try to make the next one longer! ;)**


	4. Pinecone Stalker

**CHAPTER.4**

Sonic flicked his ear in annoyance as he heard a snap in the tree above. He jumped when a roundish object fell from the tree and hit his head. "Hey! You're gonna pay for that, you- you-"

"Pinecone?!"

Sonic stared at the pinecone in shock. "You've been following me?!"

The pinecone did not answer, which made Sonic angry. "Fine, be that way!" He yelled, sticking out his tongue. The pinecone did not react, just laid there, unmoving. Sonic scratched his ear_. What's it gonna take for this guy to spill the beans?_

"So what are we going to do with Sonic when we catch him?" Tails asked, still in the pod. Eggman began a slight chuckle. "Well, you can leave that to me." Tails narrowed his eyes. "That's not gonna happen."

"Oh really?" laughed Eggman. "This alliance is only momentarily. I'm certainly not doing this for you or any other pest."

Tails crossed his arms. _Eggman's up to something… I just don't know what. _

Eggman grinned mischievously "How about when we have Sonic under control, we go our separate ways, back to the way it was before this happened. Agreed?"

Tails flicked his ear. _Something isn't right. Eggman would never make deals like this. Would he?_

"No lies? No tricks?"

"As promised."

"Agreed, but if you lay one finger on Sonic so help me…"

Eggman grinned. "I understand. You're very protective of your friend."

_It's not just that… _Tails thought, throwing a hidden raw glance toward the doctor. _It's that I don't trust you._

"Listen here pal!" Sonic screeched. "I've had enough of this! It's been a long day! I raided a base just to look for coffee! None there, so I go into these cursed woods, meet a crazed fox who said something about a chilidog, whatever that is, and finally learn that pinecones are stalking me?!"

"Sonic? What are you doing?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes at the pinecone. "So you've finally decided to talk eh? How do you know my name?"

"Um… Sonic, I've known your name for a long time. Why are we discussing this now? And why are you acting so weird?"

"I knew it!" Sonic screeched. "Stalker!"

"I'm right behind you."

"Ha, I knew you were- Wait, what?" He quickly turned around to find a pink hedgehog. Her dress, the reddest of roses, her quills, a soft pink, her eyes, oh her eyes…

"Sonic, are you feeling okay?"

"You're pretty…"

**Hope you enjoyed it! Ha! Amy's dream come true! X3**


	5. One Crazed Mind

**CHAPTER.5 **

Tails suddenly noticed a streak of blue flash underneath the eggpod. "There!" He screeched, pointing to the streak. Eggman looked down and back up at Tails with a glare. "Is this some kind of trick you're playing?"

Tails looked back down. The streak was gone! It just disappeared! "I could have sworn…"

"Well!" Eggman laughed, "I guess you're right after all."

Tails looked down in surprise. The streak that he saw was heading in the opposite direction, but Sonic was standing right there talking to... _ Amy?_

And he's giving her…

_Googly eyes…? What?! _

"Wow!" Amy exclaimed, "You really think so?! I can't believe-!" she paused. "Wait a minute, something's not right..."

"You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen…"

"Humph!" Amy says, turning around and crossing her arms. "I don't believe you really think that, Sonic. The only reason you've ever said that to me was because you were trying to get off some stupid boat ride. How do I know this isn't another one of your tricks?"

Sonic's eyes widened. "Umm…" He began, dashing to her side.. "Do you have coffee? 'Cause I really want some coffee!"

Sonic looked like a complete maniac.

Amy looked up in shock, narrowing her eyes in confusion. "Sonic, I really doubt you need-!" He suddenly grabbed her hand and took off. _Coffee…_ _Well that explains it. _Amy thought to herself.

"Amy!" Tails called out. "Be careful! Sonic's not thinking strait!"

Amy pulled out her hammer, suddenly aiming at Eggman. "It was you!" she screamed. "You leave 'my' Sonic alone!" Then came the flock of hammers hurdling straight for Eggman's ship. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Chicks these days…"

"What?!"  
"Nothing!" Sonic lied; sweat drop streaming down his face.

Tails eyes widened. "INCOMING!"

Eggman tensed; eyes just as wide. He then started calling out random codes. "242-987-592-560!"

Tails was terrified. _We're not gonna make it!_

_*BOOM!*_

The sky burst with flames.

Amy felt satisfied. "Ha! Dare to make 'my' Sonic go crazy!"

Sonic dashed to a nearby stream, once they were a ways away, and set Amy down. He then stared at the stream, back turned to Amy, and appeared to be deep in thought.

Amy looked at him suspiciously. Sonic wasn't the same at all. His personality was still swaying, from crazy to love struck. Did he even care that Eggman was following him?!

"Are you okay?" She asked.

No answer came. Sonic clutched his head and quivered a moment before dashing off again, leaving a trail of dust, being the only sign of his sudden disappearance.

"CAN'T YOU AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING?!" Amy screamed, standing up covered in dirt. She rolled her eyes and dusted herself off, just as the dust came back. Amy grimaced and closed her eyes awaiting the sand storm, but none came. She opened her eyes to find Sonic standing in front of her. He was holding… a rose… "Straight from Mt. Mobious!" he said politely, setting the flower in her hands. "I thought it would match your dress."

"Thankyou…" Amy blushed, holding the flower close. She then got worried. "MT. MOBIUS!? Sonic, that's on an ISLAND!" Her eyes grew wide. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"-RUN ON WATER?!"

"Oh, please!" Tails spat, landing on the ground. _Luckily Doctor Kintobar over here had a parachute to save his fat egg! _He scowled, stepping out from a clump of brambles. The explosion threw off his landing. He staggered to the nearest tree and settled down to catch his breath. _Sonic's around here somewhere. Amy should keep him distracted enough till we're able to set up preparations…_ He hesitated a moment. _Dang it Tails! _He scolded himself. _Preparations?! …For catching Sonic?! You're starting to sound like Eggman!_

**_S_****orry guys, it's been a while! I've been pretty lazy with my fanfics recently... Hopefully that will change. Thank's for all the wonderful reviews guys! :D**

**Your friend,**

**-Swan**


End file.
